A Tune only You and I Can Hear
by harunousakura
Summary: Sakura is cleaning Naruto's apartment one day when he is sick. She happens to find a shoe box in his cabinet filled with photos of models in nurse uniforms. Alas, Sakura discovers one of the many ways to please Naruto. Complete Smut.


**hello everyone! so i've finally decided to start a NaruSaku smut :-) since this is my first one, please be kind to me! set in a canon universe, Konohagakure (wow, surprise surprise, Kiki is finally doing canon universe!). Sakura and Naruto are just newly dating :-) hope you all like it! Kiki xo**

* * *

I stood outside his apartment door, knocking on the door multiple times. It wasn't so loud that everyone in Konoha would hear me, but it was enough to get Naruto to open the door. His face was haggard due to a lack of sleep. He'd been sick for the past few days, and his body showed no sign of having him heal. I called him into the hospital a few times, but I guess even Tsunade-sama's medical ninjutsu didn't do anything for him. What I held in my hand was seemingly only a bowl of soup, but I threw some herbs into it, in hopes that it would relieve Naruto's pain even by a little bit.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" I ask softly.

He shivers in response. "Hey.. come on in."

With my free hand, I grab Naruto's arm and close the door behind me with my foot. We saunter to Naruto's bedroom and I gently make him sit on the bed. I place the bowl of soup next to his bed, on the nightstand. He sneezes a few times in a row, the tip of his nose looking as though it had been abused. I touched the side of his face, feeling his temperature. He leaned into my hand, a tiny smile on his face. I felt my heart melt.

"You're so warm," he says, muffled. I laugh.

"You're the one whose temperature is really hot."

Naruto hummed and twisted his face so his lips grazed my palm. He kissed it softly before pulling away to rest his head on the pillow behind him. I smile at him, bending down to kiss his forehead. I leave him for a few minutes as I grab a washcloth from his bathroom and soak it with cold water. I walk back to the room, the floorboard cold due to the weather outside. The heater was on full blast, too.

"Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Yeah, just as you and Granny told me to. But it doesn't seem to be..." he drifted off when it looked as though a sneeze was coming on, then disappeared as quickly as it came.

I frown.

"Well, lucky for you, I brought some hot chicken soup."

"Is it the kind of chicken soup that's mixed with ramen?"

"Yes," I lie. If I had said it wasn't, Naruto wouldn't drink it and it would take double the amount of time for him to heal. It was for his own benefit.

"Can I rest first, though?"

"Are you that tired?"

"Yeah, I didn't think it'd be this bad."

I nod. Of course Naruto didn't think his sickness would be this bad. He usually heals pretty quickly, so it was really rare for him to get sick like this. It worried me, but I never said anything, in case he was more worried than I was. Of course, that was hardly the case. I thought about when he told me I worried too much. I tried smiling at him, my hands limp at my side and my heart dropping to my stomach. _It probably isn't anything, Sakura. You worry too much._

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm?" I blink.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

I stare at him before I realize his soft fingers gripping my wrist. I lean forward so his face is a mere inches away from mine and I smile. I ghost my lips over his and I feel him grin.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of you when you were sick?" I laugh.

He settles into his blanket, pulling it tight around his frame, and I couldn't help but wonder if it won't make him burn up later. He shivers once before curling his body into a slight fetal position. I lift my hand to ruffle my fingers through his hair, but he's already fallen asleep. After putting away his bowl of soup in the microwave, I tiptoe back to his bedroom, ready to do some cleaning. Perhaps the reason Naruto was sick was because there was so much _dust_ in his room. If anything, I knew I'd be sick because of the amount of dust in his room. It was appalling that he never cleaned it. I nod, a resolve forming in my head.

With a broom he stows away in his cupboard, I swept the wooden floor near the bathroom, then proceeded to use a dustpan to scoop up what dust I found. I picked up empty ramen noodle cups and threw them in a gigantic black plastic bag I found under Naruto's sink. I mopped the now empty floor, hoping that once it's been washed, Naruto would feel better due to the fumes of soap. I washed his windows and his bathroom floor. I cleaned his toilet, though it surprisingly wasn't that dirty. I cleaned his bathtub, scrubbing at unseen bacteria at the sides of the tub. I wash the walls of his shower and the walls near the bathroom door with bleach. I grin at my handiwork at the end.

The final part (and what I hated doing most) was cleaning out his closet. I take a deep breath before sliding the door open, careful to make sure nothing fell on top of me. To my pleasant surprise, it was the cleanest I had ever seen it. His clothes were hanging on hangers, each jacket not wrinkled and color-coded. I was beyond impressed. I stared at all the jackets and pairs of pants hung up on hangers, and felt a sudden pride. My eyes moved downwards towards the floor, and I saw that there was a shoe box.

_That's strange,_ I think.

I bend down to open the box, my curiosity at its brink when I find it is a stack of photos. They're all cutouts from magazines (porno magazines, at that) and I find myself cringing. Why was Naruto keeping all these photos? I leafed through each one, feeling more and more repulsed at the idea that he got off to these photos when I wasn't around. I felt anger bubbling inside of me, and it took every ounce of strength I had to not wake him up. Just as I thought I had seen enough, I came to a realization that made my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

_All these women were wearing nurse uniforms._

My heart began to thump in my chest at a faster rate than when Naruto kissed me. My legs trembled, and there was a moisture between my legs that wouldn't disappear no matter how hard I tried to make it go away. It was apparent that this was something exciting for me, particularly because the thought of it making Naruto get off made me feel mischievous. I leafed through the pile again, searching for the two most promiscuous photos. I folded them gently and pushed them into my pocket.

Naruto has no idea what he's in for.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since I found Naruto's stash of girls in nurse outfits, and Naruto himself is much healthier. His temperature has gone down and he has an appetite again. I felt relief when I walked in on him getting out of the shower one day, and the color seemed to return to his face. I felt much better knowing that the herbs worked on him, and he didn't ask me if it really _was_ ramen soup - the one with the chicken broth. Of course, one thing _didn't_ change since the day I found his fetish.

I continued to feel self-conscious around him, and felt my nether regions tighten whenever he touched me. He would always look at me with questioning eyes, and I'd find myself lost in that sea of blue. I would smile and wave it off, as though I was simply feeling a bit under pressure because of the amount of work that Tsunade-sama gave me.

It was always a lie, though.

I had been so impatient to act out Naruto's fetish for him, that after I found his photos, I immediately went shopping for a nurse outfit. Of course, I could've simply grabbed one from the hospital, but Tsunade-sama's stare when I asked her if we had any extra was enough for me to retreat and say that one of our on-call nurses needed an extra one. I spent a few hours in a tiny shop in town, trying to decide if I should go for the traditional nurse outfit, or a slightly more racy one that had a skirt so short, when I sat down, someone could see my underwear. I thought that was less fun, and seeing that Naruto's photos had the traditional outfit, I opted for that one.

It hid in my closet, in the very back, where no one would have a chance at finding it unless they were snooping. No one ever went into my room anyway, now that I was a responsible shinobi. My mother, who would seem the type, stayed away from my room unless she needed to borrow a pair of earrings or a bracelet for a night out with my father. I never objected. I knew that if I did, she'd begin questioning me, and might even go through my room to find the answer to my behavior.

So I laid low.

I mulled over how I would approach Naruto's fetish as I was walking home from the hospital on a Friday afternoon. My parents were away for the weekend, visiting my father's relatives in the mountains. I told them I couldn't be with them, due to the long hours at the hospital, and looked at me with sad eyes, hoping I'd be able to ask Tsunade-sama for leave. The truth was, I didn't want to go with them to see my father's relatives. They were always asking me why I was as thin as a rail, or why I hadn't had a boyfriend yet, or why my hair hadn't grown out yet. It was too much trouble to go through, even for just two days.

I walked up the stairs of my home, feeling a tight tug in my shoulder blades. It was most likely due to the stress I put myself under whenever I had to substitute for Tsunade-sama in the ICU. I would check on the patients while I had a lower-ranking nurse take down notes about a patient's blood sugar levels, or their blood pressure. I unlocked the door, intending to take a warm bath to soothe my body.

I drudged to my bedroom to grab my towel and bathrobe as I stifled a yawn. I was about to start the bathtub when I realized there were no bath salts. My mother probably put them away, because she figured it was a waste to use them. _Definitely not in a time like this,_ I thought. I step out of the bathroom to go back to my bedroom, hoping to find some bottles for some bath salts in my drawer. I froze when I saw a figure standing in front of my window, his hands at his side. I felt my instincts heighten, my body becoming tense. _Who is this person? How did he get in?_

I clenched my hands into fists, ready for hand-to-hand combat. I took a step towards him, then two. I focused my chakra to my hands, ready to pummel him from behind. He turns his head slightly, before turning his whole body around to face me. Even in the dark, I was able to see his glinting blue eyes, filled with remorse and pain.

"Naruto?" I ask, bringing down my hands to my side.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk."

I feel my eyes widen and I blink away the confusion.

"What about?"

"It's just.. weird. We've only been together for a few months and yet.."

His eyes lowered to the floor and he fidgets with his shirt.

"And yet?"

"And yet.. I feel like I'm useless."

I had never felt more out of the loop.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?" I whisper.

"There's _obviously_ been something on your mind, and every time I try to ask you about it, you wave it off."

I felt dread creeping up on my spine.

"I mean, you've been acting like this since you, and I am thankful for this, cleaned my room."

This definitely wasn't looking good.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

I cringe.

"Do you want to break up with me?" he asks, his tone quiet and soft.

"_No!_" I find myself walking towards him, holding his face in my hands. He blinks once, twice, before his gaze softens.

"Then why are you avoiding answering me when I ask you what's up?"

I continue to hold his face in my hands, but I don't dare look at him. The room is silent and I feel that familiar moisture between my legs again. His arms have found their way around my waist, making the moisture accumulate even more. _I don't have underwear on,_ I thought. If I am wet enough, it'll start to slide down my legs. _How embarrassing_.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto.. um. Why don't you sit down... there? On my bed. And I'll come back in a few minutes."

I had never been more grateful for the darkness in my room. He would have seen my red face, if I had left the lights on. He sighs and proceeds to sit himself on the edge of my bed, waiting.

"Oh. Um, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Sakura-chan -"

"Do you want an explanation or no?"

"Hey, come on now. I can't even look at you change?"

"_Naruto!_"

"Okay, okay." He closes his eyes, and even turns towards the window, to reassure me he really was not looking at me. While watching him, I slip out of my robe, thinking that I'd have to postpone my bath until later. This was, after all, a priority now. I open the cabinet door, reaching for the back, and pulled out the nurse uniform I bought a few days ago. I felt almost ashamed that I was so impatient. What would happen if I did this wrong? My hands shook as I slipped into the uniform and buttoned it down the front. It was tight, all right. At least I was able to breathe.

I walk over to Naruto, placing my face next to his ear.

"Naruto, you need to take your medicine now," I whisper into his ear, hoping he'd get the message.

"What? Sakura-chan, I've been feeling better for a few days now. You know that."

"But I've filled up your bubble bath... Don't tell me you don't want it?"

"_Sakura-chan!_" Naruto's eyes flew open, and at the sight before him, his eyes widened. His hardened jaw from before softened, now open in a slight gape. His eyes shimmered, and I couldn't have felt more relieved at his reaction.

"What're you... wearing?" he asks, despite the red hue on his cheeks.

"What do you mean, what am I wearing? I'm your personal nurse, remember?"

"My... personal nurse?"

"Yep, you requested for me personally."

Naruto's eyes moved from my face to my neck, to my stomach. It was obvious he was eyeing how short the skirt was now. He bit his lip, and I felt my nether regions jolt at his actions. Naruto turned around so he was directly facing me. His arms were at his side, but I swear I saw them move just a fraction of a centimeter. _He was holding back_.

"How did you...?" he asks, a clear hunger present in his voice.

"How did I what, Naruto?" I was beginning to gain more confidence as more time passed.

"How did you know... that this was...?"

"I found that shoe box in your closet."

Naruto froze for a fraction of a second, waiting for me to be angry with him for keeping photos of models in nurse outfits. I was far from angry, though. If anything, I felt like this was my forte. This was where Naruto had one of his weaknesses: his girlfriend in a nurse outfit. Since I worked at the hospital, it was almost _perfect_ that I would act out his fantasy.

"You're not... mad?"

"Far from it, Naruto. Would you like to get started?" I coo.

"On what?"

"Well, do you want your bubble bath first, or a massage?"

"Would you actually give me a bubble bath?"

"Now I will," I grin.

His eyes calculate the expression my face, and I see him come to a resolve.

"What if I massage you?"

"Why would you want to do that, Naruto?"

He grins mischievously.

"You're a hard-working nurse that needs time to let loose. I can help you with that."

"But you're not a male nurse," I say playfully.

"It doesn't mean I can't do anything," he whispers.

I straddle his lap, pushing my body against his. He sighs and I mewl at his large hands on my lower back. He kisses in between my breasts through the fabric of the uniform, and I feel my arousal deepen. I lower my face so I can kiss him, his lips tasting sweet, his breath smelling of peppermint. I find myself lost in his mouth as our tongues dance gracefully to a tune that only he and I knew how to sing. His grip on me tightens and the sensation spreads throughout my body, a burning heat being kindled.

He nibbles on my bottom lip, pulling it in a downward direction. He kisses me firmly and his tongue traces my lip. He sighs as he kisses my neck, making lewd noises and biting. His hands roam to my bottom and squeeze both cheeks, causing me to grind against his arousal. I groan. He whispers my name against my neck and I hum. With his strong hold, he flips me so that I am laying down on my back, with his body looming over mine. We are panting and fumbling for each other's clothes. He lowers his head to my collarbone, exposed to him before he _has_ to take off the uniform. I arch my back when his lips make contact, and I call his name.

"Say, nurse.. do you want to take this off?" he huffs.

I mewl, but I don't answer. I don't _dare_ answer.

"I don't know if you want it off.. I mean.. I could leave it on, if you wanted."

He doesn't give me a chance to answer as his hands rub my inner thighs, emitting a sigh from my lips. His hands slowly travel up to where the wetness is soaking me. I feel his hand come in contact with the sticky substance. His eyes are on mine as his hand comes up to his face and he _licks his fingers_. I feel myself giving into his teasing. He kisses my stomach through the fabric and his fingers continue to touch my inner thighs, and no matter how much I try to force the source of the wetness onto his hands, he does not budge.

"Patience is a virtue, my nurse," he whispers.

He presses his hips into mine and his body hovers over me. His face, even in the dark, has a soft glow that doesn't show itself very often. He leans down and kisses my forehead, my nose, the side of my lips. He sucks on my jaw and I try to press my body further into him.

"You're..." I pant. "Being too... gentle."

His kisses on my neck stop abruptly and I feel a change in the atmosphere.

"Too gentle, you say?" he says, a tone of mischief present. His hands tighten on my legs, and his kisses on my neck become rougher. With his teeth, he rips open the buttoned front of the uniform, exposing my bare breasts. His lips and tongue ravage them, circling my nipple but being very careful so as not to touch the middle. I arch into his mouth and he kisses underneath my nipple, his breath heavy. He clamps his mouth on my nipple and sucks harshly, and I feel my legs begin to tremble again. One of his hands comes up to rub my other breast in circles, and I wrap my legs around him.

His face moves lower and he is at my naval. He kisses my stomach fiercely, but not too fiercely that I can't feel it. He rubs my legs again as he moans into my stomach. I leaf my fingers through his hair, moaning his name. With his free hand, his fingers circle my naval and he stares at my face, a soft look in his eyes. When my ragged breathing stables a bit, he kisses my naval, causing me to spiral into a frenzy of bucking. He holds down my hips roughly and licks the insides of it. I feel it have a direct impact on my nether regions.

"You're so sensitive," he whispers against my skin.

He spreads my legs and kisses each knee. He gives me slow kisses, trailing up my leg until he reaches my inner thigh. He stops there and breathes. It feels as though I am holding my breath until he presses a kiss to my wetness. I arch my back and my hips buck. Naruto doesn't move. I feel the weight on the bed become lighter, and I almost give a pout, when I see him grabbing the ribbon on my robe and sitting again on the bed.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see," he answers.

He kisses my breasts again moves up to my face, lingering on my lips. His hands bring both of my arms above my head and I feel him tie a knot. A firm one, at that. His tongue invades my mouth, licking and sucking on my tongue. His hands roam about my body, and it then occurs to me. His pants are still on.

Just as I think this, his hands leave my body and I hear his belt come off. He makes a trail of kisses along my body until he reaches south again. His pants, somehow, came off in the process. I marvel at the way the moon glinted off his back. He licks my clit lovingly, sending a series of shivers throughout my body. He kisses the folds before him, gently and firmly. His tongue circles around my entrance, and my hips begin to buck. Having my hands tied, I suddenly felt more out of balance than I thought possible. His hands reach up to hold me down and I groan his name. He licks and nibbles, sending me over the edge. I feel a warmth in my stomach, and I know it is building up. He presses his face deeper into me and I arch my back.

His tongue is deep inside me, dragging it along for my G-spot. I am sweating, and my arms are screaming to be free. I whimper when he takes out his tongue for the fifth time to lick my clit. He is driving me insane. At the sound of my voice, his tongue roughly flicks my clit and he holds down my hips to make sure I don't buck. I moan loud enough for him to continue what he's doing, and I rub my wetness in his face. At my action, he swirls his tongue around my clit before clamping his mouth on it. He sucks gently at first, then flicks harder, causing my lips to form profanities I had never thought possible. I feel so close to the edge when I feel Naruto stop. I pant and raise my head to see what he is doing.

He is staring at me, his eyes clouded with lust. His breathing is ragged and his face covered with my wetness. I smile.

"Do you want me to...?" I ask shyly.

He doesn't answer, but he unties my arms. He kisses me deeply, and I hear a low growl in the back of his throat. I run my fingers through his hair, tangling them and bringing him closer into the kiss. His arms wrap around my waist and I rub against his warm body. I was beginning to see spots. I push him off me, and suddenly, I am the one hovering over him. I kiss his chest and move up to his jaw. I suck and nibble on his neck and I am aware I am being messy, compared to Naruto's well-calculated kisses and timing. I press my hips into his and I hear him sigh. I grind slightly into his hardness and he whispers my name. I leave sloppy wet kisses down his body and stop at his member. I stare at it, amazed at the size and the girth. I feel my mouth water.

I kiss the tip, tasting the salty precum on my lips. I watch Naruto's reaction and his eyes are closed.

"Naruto.." I coo.

His eyes shoot open and I hold his gaze. With my hand, I pump him a few times before placing his tip against my tongue. I am still watching him, and his eyes widen. I take him in inch by inch and he throws his head back. I take that as my signal to push all of his length inside my mouth, trying hard not to gag. I trace his vein with my tongue and he groans. I pump him with my mouth, and suck on the tip gently, careful not to have him release. His fingers run through my hair and I cup his testicles with my hand. He is panting and I see that his eyes are still on me. I make sure to hold his gaze as I deep-throat him. I could taste more of his precum than before, which only meant one thing: he was going to come. I continue sucking his tip and fondling his testicles, enjoying the sensation of having him in my mouth. I hum and it causes him to hiss, his teeth gritted. My mouth is full, with Naruto inside. I rub my own breasts as I suck and lick, and judging by the way Naruto moans my name, I can tell he likes what he's seeing. Before it's too late, I decide to have a change of pace.

I slowly pull his member out of my mouth and let it lay flat against his stomach. I crawl onto his body and kiss him, his tongue licking my lower lip. He kneads my bottom and I grind against his member. I swallow his moans, and he swallows mine. My hands lay against his chest as I grind. His hardness rubs against my entrance, and I am soaking wet. His hands fly to my hips and lift me. I giggle, suddenly ticklish to his touch. With my help, I am lowered onto his member, and he slowly enters me. He flips me onto my back and he kisses my neck as he begins to thrust. It's slow and agonizing, but the more his fingers and hands fondle my breasts, the faster he moves.

His length pounds into me roughly, then slowly. He draws out his thrusts, going at a faster pace when he is deeper, and at a slower rate as he pulls away. His lips kiss my skin this entire time. My hands, my fingers, my wrists, my forearms, my breasts, my neck, my jaw, my eyelids, my lips. He suckles on my lips and moans. His thrusts become infinitely faster, and he is deep inside me. I arch my back and his arms hold me as I scream his name, followed by a string of profanities. I feel as though I am on the brink of my orgasm as Naruto pounds into me in the same spot. I writhe underneath him, even as he gives me kisses throughout my body. I hold his face in my hands and kiss him softly, then hungrily, my tongue dancing with his. I felt our bodies become one as our voices mingle with one another, our moans and screams meshing together to create a symphony of two people who loved each other beyond belief.

My orgasm came first, causing my body to become rigid as it coursed throughout me, my lips allowing screams of Naruto's name to escape. He swallows them and moans into my mouth as his release happens, inside of me. He is hot inside of me and we pant. Naruto collapses onto me and I rub the back of his neck and kiss him gently.

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry that was quick," he says, even after I was the one who came first.

"It wasn't as quick as you think."

"But it kind of was."

"So what?"

"I wanted to make a mess out of you."

I stayed silent at that. Although Naruto couldn't see or hear it, I definitely was a mess.

"Next time, I promise... I'll unravel you completely.." he mutters before pulling out of me and laying beside me.

"I look forward to it," I smirk.

Naruto falls asleep beside me, and I watch his chest rise and fall from his breathing. I pull my blanket over both our bodies, and I snuggle closer to him. His body warmth causes my eyes to droop. I yawn. I lay my head on Naruto's chest and feel myself start to drift off. I hear Naruto's soft voice, and he whispers against my hair.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. For doing this for me," he says.

I grin and kiss his chest.

"Idiot, I'd do anything for you."


End file.
